Angelica Attanasio
|-|Angelica Attanasio= |-|Nightbird Flying= Summary Angelica Attanasio was a member of the former Narcotics Division of Passione, featured in Purple Haze Feedback. She has been suffering from a chronic, incurable disease for some time and has to take Volpe's drugs in order to keep the symptoms at bay. Even so, the disease has taken its toll on her body and she doesn't have long to live. Continuous intake of Volpe's drugs has also turned her into an addict. Despite her hopeless state, she maintains a childlike sense of cheer and finds joy even in the little things in life. In addition, her strong relationships within the team and the utility of her Stand, Nightbird Flying, make her a valuable asset to the Division. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Angelica Attanasio, Junkie Girl Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Purple Haze Feedback) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Stand User, Gangster, Drug Addict Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible) and Summoning (Of her Stand). Nightbird Flying has Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Selective Intangibility, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average level (Years of sickness and drug abuse has turned her into a frail and sickly girl whose head seems too heavy for her weak body to carry. Nightbird Flying has no direct combat abilities) Speed: Below Average Human physically (Her illness makes her incapable of performing strenuous activities or fight), Subsonic with Nightbird Flying (Can outspeed a helicopter flying at speeds of 250 km/hr) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (She appears so weak even her head seems to be a weight too heavy for her body to carry) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Too weak to fight) Durability: Below Average level (Is a weak, frail and sickly girl) Stamina: Below Average (Incapable of performing any strenuous activity or fighting) Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Nightbird Flying can operate hundreds of meters away from her Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, if a little airheaded and absent-minded occasionally. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses coupled with extreme physical frailty. Nightbird Flying doesn't have any attacks, can track only one target at a time and the strength of its ability is inversely proportional to the distance between it and the target Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nightbird Flying:' Nightbird Flying is Angelica's Stand. It is a long range, automatic Stand which has the appearance similar to a little bird, indistinguishable from one if its far enough away. It sports multiple spider-like eyes and has appendages similar to worms coming out of its right eye. It also seems to have mechanical legs. It can fly around like a regular bird and can track individual targets by tracking their soul. *'Drug Addition:' Nightbird Flying's primary ability is to track and transmit symptoms of a fatal drug addiction onto the target. The target will be dazed and disoriented while under its effect and will be unable to remember any useful information or make proper decisions. The victims will only remember who they are but the rest of their memories become incomprehensible. They will also receive hallucinations. Thus, by impairing the target's intellectual capacity, it incapacitates them. The strength of this ability is inversely proportional to the distance between Nightbird Flying and its victim. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Drug Addicts Category:Antagonists Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sense Users Category:Disease Users Category:Memory Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users